


Restless

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Tirion is too peaceful for Gil-galad.





	Restless

**Restless  
By CC  
December, 2011**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

Pairing: Gil-galad/Erestor.

I go for Home 12 canon, so Gil-galad is Odrodreth’s son, and Angrod’s grandson. In Home 12, Finwë had four children with Indis: Findis, Fingolfin, Lalwen, and Finarfin.

In CC-verse, Erestor is son of Lalwen and Duilin, Lord of the House of the Swallow. Glorfindel is Findis’ son.

This one is for keiliss, who wanted Gil-galad in Aman. Happy Holidays, dear! =)

* * *

Ereinion looked out the window, wondering how the streets could be so peaceful and quiet. The house he shared with Erestor was in the outskirts of Tirion, where almost every Noldor who had come out of the Halls was living now. There were mostly Elves from the Houses of Fëanor and Nolofinwë, though you could find a few members of the House of Arafinwë too, like Ereinion himself. 

There was Elrond too, living close with Celebrían, reunited at last after so many years apart. Their children had stayed in Ennorath, and though the twins might still come to Aman, their daughter was lost to them forever. Elrond was taking it quite well, but Celebrían was not. Hopefully the healing quality of the land would help her, but Ereinion doubted it. He had seen more than one tormented face since he and Erestor had settled in the area. 

He sighed, hoping that Erestor had finished with whatever he was doing in the library. One would think that he’d be glad to be rid of the damned accounting scrolls, but no, he had brought them with him! They had enough money to live, given their status, but it seemed that Erestor had gotten some strange ideas about some sort of project during his time with Elrond. 

“I’m done,” a voice said behind him. 

“At last!”

Ereinion turned around, trying to concentrate on the fact that Erestor was here with him, and that they were both very alive and not in the midst of some life threatening situation. Eru, was it possible for him to miss the war?

“You are restless.”

“Aye, how can you bear this…?”

“Peace?”

Ereinion frowned. “You know what I mean. This place is beautiful, I’ll give it that, but I need…”

Erestor frowned back. “You need more action, danger, to risk your life.”

“Erestor…”

Erestor looked at him for a moment and then came closer, placing his arms around Ereinion’s waist and pulling him close. “I understand you, Ereinion. More than you can imagine. Sometimes I feel like that too...”

“I feel better now,” Ereinion whispered, encircling Erestor’s slim body with his arms. “We could do something to distract ourselves… You don’t want me to feel so restless, do you?”

“Your great-grandfather, who happens to be the King, and my uncle, invited us to the midwinter celebration. We will be late if we don’t leave the house now.”

“You could have come out of the library sooner, lover…”

Erestor sighed exasperatedly, but his body language told a different story. Ereinion ignored Erestor’s stare and brushed his lips, tracing a path to his lover’s sensitive earlobe. He was rewarded by a low exclamation, a mixture of outrage and desire. 

“Come on, Erestor,” he whispered, “we don’t have to be the first to arrive there…”

“It is… bad manners… ah… you know… the King… my parents…”

“I’m sure they will understand,” Ereinion whispered, getting rid of the clip that held Erestor’s braids back. 

“But… Ereinion… Ah… Don’t stop…”

There was raw desire in Erestor’s eyes, so Ereinion pressed his advantage and slowly walked his lover back to the library. It was close, and there was a huge burgundy red divan in it. 

“We are always late, Ereinion…” Erestor tried to protest, his hands buried in Ereinion’s hair. 

He grinned. “Then we have to live up to our reputation,” he said as he slowly pushed Erestor on the divan. The younger Elf looked enthralling, long dark hair lose, eyes bright with desire, lips slightly swollen… 

“They will understand,” he said once again, and claimed Erestor’s lips in a long and deep kiss.


End file.
